ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnifusion Episode 1: And Then There Were Gems
Plot “Finally!” said Ben exiting his school, “Last day, OVER!” He was then run into by a crowd of high schoolers. Ben recovered and rubbed his forehead, he looked and saw his Grandpa’s familiar RV, “Grandpa Max?” An old man in a red Hawaiian shirt stepped out and said, “Hey kiddo!” Ben ran up and hugged his grandfather, “I am so excited! I’ve been waiting all summer for… uh.” Ben looked over and saw a redhead in a purple shirt with a cat printed on the front, “Hey… Gwen.” Gwen was staring at her phone, she just said “Hey,” without looking away. “Uh, Grandpa? Why is she here?” Max chuckled and said, “Sorry about that, her parents said you two need some quality time together.” Ben put on a fake smile and said, “Great.” “Well, she isn't the only one joining us!” “Aww man, don’t tell me Clyde’s in there too!” “Oh no, they’re old friends of mine, I told him to meet us here though…” Just then, a different, newer RV showed up, out came a round man with long, flowing hair (and a bald spot on the top), “Sorry Max, Amethyst messed up the GPS on the van. A short woman with purple skin and lavender hair stepped out, “Aww come on Greg! I was trying to find the games on it!” she chuckled. A tall, thin woman with pale skin came out, “Amethyst, you were just pressing every button on the dashboard, I don’t see how you’re so fascinated with wrecking things.” An even taller woman with Sunglasses and a square afro came out, “Both of you, stop fighting, this is supposed to be a fun road trip. So we are going to have fun!” Finally, 2 kids walked out, a short, chubby boy with a red T-shirt that had a yellow Star in the center, and a girl with black hair and a white button-up shirt. “I can’t believe we’re gonna see the whole world!” said the short boy. Greg laughed, “We’re just going across America Steven, don’t wanna go too overboard for your first road trip!” Ben stared at the… colorful people in front of him, “So uh… these are your friends?” said Ben looking at his grandfather. Before Max could speak the 3 women lined up next to each other, the tallest said, “We are the Crystal Gems!” She showed off her palms which had 2 glowing gemstones, “Garnet!” The purple one showed the Gem on her chest by moving her shirt out of the way, “Amethyst!” The last one’s Gem on her forehead glowed as she struck a dramatic pose, “And Pearl!” The boy ran up and moved up his shirt to show a Gem on his stomach, “And Steven!” Finally, the young girl walked up next to Steven, “And um… Connie!” “Wow.” said Ben, “You really got a big family… how do you all fit in there?” Garnet waved her hand and said, “Magic” “Pssh,” said Gwen, “Magic isn’t real.” “Of course you’d think that. It isn't exactly common knowledge,” explained Pearl. Max walked over to Greg, “Are you sure it was a good idea to bring all the Gems?” he whispered. Greg shrugged, “Pearl wouldn’t let me take Steven and Connie without her going, Amethyst wanted to come with… so did Garnet… But they put a duplicate of that door thing from the Temple into the RV, so they have plenty of room.” After getting acquainted with each other, they all grouped into their RVs and set out for their long adventure. "So…" Began Ben, "how did you meet them?" Max laughed, "That really takes me back, Greg's wife was in the same plumbing business I was in, we would get together a lot. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are like their family too… it's a bit complicated." "Where's Steven's Mom?" Max cleared his throat, "Rose is uh… not with us anymore." Ben's face turned red, "Oh… sorry for bringing it up." "It's fine Ben, you didn't know. We should be nearing the campsite soon though!” The RV Stopped, Greg’s stopping right behind. Everyone unloaded their vehicles, Garnet held a group of tents above her head, Pearl carried supplies for a fire, while Amethyst took all the food. Ben looked around, and sighed, “Hey Grandpa, I’m gonna go take a walk.” “Oh uh… ok, kiddo. We’ll just set up around here.” said Max. Garnet watched Ben walk off and adjusted her sunglasses, “Steven, go follow Ben.” “Are you sure?” he responded, “He looks kinda upset.” Garnet smirked, “I’m always sure.” Steven nodded and ran after Ben. Deep in the forest, Ben was sitting on a rock, looking up to space. Steven sheepishly walked up to him. “Hey, Ben? Are you ok?” Ben sighed, “I just...expected this to be just me and Grandpa Max, then Gwen showed up and then… you and your family showed up… no offense.” Steven sat down next to Ben, “Heh, none taken, the Gems can be a bit much sometimes, you should’ve seen what happened when Connie’s Parents met them, that was funny.” Ben chuckled and then looked up into the sky again, and saw a meteorite, “Hey, look at that, a shooting star!” Steven looked up and laughed, “Oooh, make a wish!” Ben laughed and then saw that the shooting star changed directions, and began flying toward the 2 boys, “Look out!” Ben yelled. They jumped out of the way as the Meteorite made an impact right next to them. The two boys looked into the crater, “Dude, check it out, a satellite!” said Ben. “I-I think we should get the Gems, they know more about space stuff!” said Steven. “Oh come on! Live a little man!” Ben slid down the crater and went up to the satellite, “See? It’s fine!” “Hehe, ok Ben, that’s enough!” Ben knelt down and the sphere opened, revealing what looked to be a watch, “What the heck?” said Ben jumping back, “A… watch?” “Ben! Get outta there, let’s get the Gems!” Ben ignored and brought his hand close to the watch, which jumped up and latched onto his wrist, “Ah! Get it off!” “A Corrupted Gem! Hurry let’s go!” said Steven, pulling Ben out of the crater. “No, wait… it’s some kinda tech thing?” said Ben, he tapped a bright green button on the side which made the dial on top pop out, Steven jumped back, he twisted the dial and saw silhouettes of what looked like some kind of monsters, Ben pushed the dial back down and felt himself changing. His whole body started feeling hot, for a moment it felt like burning but then it stopped, Ben looked at his hand and saw firey rocks, “I-I’M ON FIRE!!!” Steven ran back to the campsite after seeing Ben transform, “I’m getting help!” Steven met up with Greg and Max, who were trying to tech Amethyst how to make a fire, and she was more interested in the Marshmallows. “Garnet! Pearl! Ben’s on fire!” yelled Steven. “Wha-what!” Squawked Pearl, “How?” “That doesn’t matter!” yelled Max, “We need to help!” “My mom packed a fire extinguisher!” Said Connie, she ran into Greg’s RV and came out with a red fire extinguisher. “Connie, you should stay back. It’s very dangerous!” said Pearl. Calmly, Garnet said, “Let’s go before the forest burns down.” Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl ran into the woods after the bright-orange light in the distance. As the Gems ran farther into the woods, the fire grew hotter and brighter. Ben was standing there in his burning form accidentally shooting flames from his hands, “How do I make it stop?” Ben turned to see the Gems, weapons in hand, Pearl gasped, “A Pyronite? On Earth? How is that possible?” Amethyst cracked her whip, “What did you do with Max’s kid flame head?” Ben held up his hands, “No wait! It’s me, Ben!” he accidentally launched flames at the Gems who dodged and leaped toward Ben. Ben narrowly dodged Pearl’s graceful spear attacks but was thrown into a tree by Amethyst’s whip. “Wait!” yelled Steven, “That’s Ben!” “What?” asked Pearl, “That’s Impossible… unless…” Garnet helped him up, “Let’s get you back to the campsite.” The gems walked Ben back to the campsite, Ben held his arms close to his sides in order to make sure he doesn't shoot off any more fireballs. “Holy moly!” yelled Greg, “We went on vacation for less than an hour and you already catch a monster?” “Not exactly…” said Pearl, “Ben found… a device. That turned him into this.” “Yeah,” Ben groaned, “And now I’m a monster.” “Alien,” Max corrected, everyone turned to look at him, Max cleared his throat and said, “Well, look at him!” “Well, we can't just leave him like this! He’ll set fire to the whole RV!” Gwen complained. As they were talking Amethyst tried roasting a marshmallow over Ben’s head. Ben slumped down as Amethyst swallowed a burning marshmallow, “I can’t believe this,” he groaned, “I won’t be able to play soccer anymore, I’d probably melt my phone if I tried using it,” Ben’s eyes narrowed as he patted the areas where his pockets used to be, “Where did my phone go?” “Calm down Ben,” said Max, “I’m sure there's a reasonable explanation for-” Max was interrupted by a beeping sound. Ben looked down and noticed the circular badge on his chest, it had an hourglass shape in the middle and it was blinking red, “What’s this, what’s going on?” In a blinding flash of red, Ben reverted to his normal self, he felt his face and realized it wasn't made of rock anymore, “I-I’m back!” Pearl lit up, “The Omni-... I mean, that device must require recharging, so it reverted you back!” Ben tried prying the watch off his hand, “This thing’s still stuck though!” “Well until we know how to deal with it, I suggest not messing with that watch anymore. For your own safety,” said Max. Ben groaned, “Fine.” “Hey Greg, how about you and the Gems help me grab some firewood, let the kids get to know each other a bit,” said Max. “Oh, sure but uh, are you sure it’ll be ok?” said Greg. Max smiled, “It’ll be fine Greg, they’re responsible.” As soon as Greg, Max and the Gems were out of sight, Ben pressed the button on the side of his watch, and the dial popped up again. “Ben, what are you doing?” Gwen nagged. “I wanna know how it works!” Ben responds. “Your grandpa said not to use it!” said Connie. Ben brushed her off, “If this thing is gonna be attached to me, I wanna see how it works,” he turned the dial and a different silhouette appeared, a quadruped creature, a lanky and round humanoid, a giant bug, a big and angular humanoid, and a lot more, “Looks like I can turn into all 10 of these aliens…” “Ben. No.” said Gwen. Ben gave a smug grin and smacked his watch, “Ben yes!” Ben’s skin turned a bright green and 4 tentacle-like eyes formed from the sides of his head, bug-like wings burst from his back and finally, his body stretched out and gained 6 legs. The other 3 immediately gagged, “Augh, what is that smell?” said Gwen. Ben’s prehensile eyes looked around himself, “Uhh, me I think.” Connie held her nose, “Please never use this one again.” Ben began flapping his wings and he was lifted into the air, “This is so cool you guys!” Suddenly, something caught Ben’s eye, he looked into the charred forest and saw red lights peeking out of the trees, “What the…” Before he could finish, something rammed into Ben, the force from the attack tosses Ben to the ground. Ben caught a glimpse at his attacker, a small, red robotic drone, with small, sharp arms, some having sharp blades and some having blasters. The drone staring at Ben charged up its blaster, Ben flinched and closed his eyes, he heard the blast go off but felt nothing. When he opened his eyes he saw Steven standing in front of him, with a bright Pink Shield attached to his arm, “How did…” Ben questioned. “Hehe, it’s a long story,” Steven chuckled. “Oh uh… ok,” Ben said, trying to Process everything. The Drone began firing more shots and the duo, they heard Connie yell, “I got it!” Connie lept in, slicing the Drone in half with a pink sword. A rumbling sound came from the forest, and a swarm of drones flew out, a few began firing toward Ben and Steven, Steven tried blocking them but his shield collapsed, Ben flew away from them, and noticed that all the drones were after him, “Ok, the last guy had a cool power, lets see what this one can do!” Ben focused on a drone, and fired acidic goop from his eyes, which made the drone sputter out, crashing into another drone, blowing them up, Ben kept firing gunk from his eyes at the robotic attackers, but Ben heard the beeping noise again, “Aww man!” he said, just before he timed out and began falling, he managed to land in a bush, which broke his fall but still hurt a lot. The Drones surrounded Ben, and blocked him off from Steven and the others, Ben just held his arms up in an attempt to protect himself, and heard a powerful crack ring through the forest, as a few drones fell, Ben looked up and saw Amethyst, who was playfully swinging her whip around, “Heya Benny,” she chuckled. Pearl stabbed 2 drones through her spear, shook them off and then fired blasts at a few others. Garnet smashed a large group of drones, punching rapidly. Eventually, the drones were left as a pile of scrap metal. “What on earth happened here!” yelled Pearl, “Where did these come from?” “I-I don't know,” said Ben, “I just tried another Alien thing and… these attacked me!” Garnet crossed her arms, “Someone must be sending them here.” “They also only went for me, they only attacked Steven when he tried protecting me with his… magic shield.” Gwen folded her arms,” This was supposed to be a relaxing camping trip, but now there's aliens and robots and… magic women!” Grandpa Max frowned, “I’m sorry Gwen, it wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Gwen groaned, “Whatever, I’m calling it a night,” she slumped down into her tent and pulled out her phone. “Whoever sent these must have more,” said Pearl, “These look mass-produced,” she poked through the rubble. Amethyst groaned, “Then let's go out and punch stuff! I’ve been bored as heck since we got in that bigger van!” “It’s an RV…” Greg groaned. Garnet crossed her arms, “We’ll stay here and wait. If these robots are after us, or… Ben, then they will come to us,” She summoned her gauntlets, “And we have plenty of firepowers to spare!” Everyone (except Gwen) Stayed around the fire, Max and Greg were chatting, but Ben just stared at the fire, letting the noise drown everyone out. Steven put a hand on Ben’s shoulder, “You ok?” “I just got superpowers and then I immediately get targeted by alien robots, no I’m not ok,” said Ben. Steven frowned, “You know, I was happy when I first figured my powers out.” “Oh yeah?” said Ben, “Well I doubt you were almost killed when you did.” “No, it was right before.” “Oh.” Steven laughed, “My friend tried drowning me, I healed her Gem and then she flew off, haven’t seen her since.” “Ah jeez, sorry man,” said Ben, trying his hardest to sound genuine. “It’s fine Ben,” said Steven smiling, “She wanted to go back to her world.” Ben lifted an eyebrow, “So the Gems are aliens too?” Steven thought for a minute, “Maybe? It’s weird.” Ben chuckled, “Clearly.” Just as everyone was getting settled, a rumbling came from the distance, followed by the panicked shrieks of many tourists. “That’s our cue!” Said Garnet, “Gems, weapons!” The Gems summoned their weapons and rushed off toward the screaming civilians at lightning speed. “We need to help them!” said Gwen. “Kids, get in the Rustbucket!” yelled Max. Ben, Gwen, Connie, and Steven ran into the RV and it drove off after the Gems. Greg looked around and the messy campsite and said, “Well, it looks like I’ll be the one cleaning all this up.” The Gems were fighting a giant robot, it was long with 2 big red eyes, its arms had blade-like fingers and 3 blade-like legs. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all lept up to fight the monstrous robot, but if fired lasers at the 3 and they were knocked to the ground. Connie grabbed her sword, “Let’s go, Steven!” Steven nodded and the two ran toward the towering machine, Connie drove her sword into one of the robot’s legs, she pulled the blade from the robot and looked up… and saw that the robot was looking down at them, it’s lifeless eyes glowed, making a menacing whirring noise. A bright red beam came from the Robot’s eyes. Steven created a giant shield above the two but it broke as soon as the monster stopped firing. Steven collapsed and Connie tried waking him but the monster began revving it’s laser again, Ben rushed toward them and smacked his watch again and turned into a bluish-green, bulky humanoid made of crystals. He picked up the two and got them to a safe place. Steven woke up and squinted at the thing that saved him, “Ben?” he said. “Yeah,” said Ben, in a now deep voice, “I’m gonna go try beating that thing up… wish me luck!” Ben ran off, every time his joints moved it made a crystal chime sound. He aimed his hands and the machine and said, “Please do something!” his hands became sharp and rigid and fired crystals at the robot, they lodged into the robot, it fired its laser at Ben, he crossed his arms in front of his face and the lasers reflected in many directions, Ben looked around and his eyes lit up. He ran off and jumped on a car and stared at the monster right in the eyes. “Hey ugly!” Ben yelled, he pointed at his chest and said, “Hit me with your best shot!” The robot whirred and fired a blast at Ben, he formed his hands into a bowl-like shape, they shot in all directions, Ben narrowed the bowl-shape, concentrating the beam back at the robot, blowing its head up. Ben caught his breath, and looked around at the shocked civilians, Steven ran up and said, “Way to go B-uhhh, Diamond-headed guy!” Everyone began clapping, but Ben heard the beeping from his watch, he ran off until no one saw him, and he timed out. The Gems recovered and saw that the Robot had collapsed and smoke was pouring from where its head was. “Did we do that?” Asked Amethyst groggily. “Nope!” said Ben walking up to them, “I did!” “What!?” asked Pearl, “You took that whole thing down?” “I saw him!” said Steven. “He was AWESOME!” said Connie. Garnet smiled, “Good job Ben, without you that thing would have hurt so many people.” Ben blushed, “aw come on, it wasn’t that great.” Grandpa Max put a hand on Ben’s shoulder, “Looks like that watch is gonna do a lot of good this summer.” Ben looked down at his wrist, he smiled, “Yeah… I think it is.” Noteworthy Events Major Events *Heatblast, Stinkfly, and Diamondhead make their debut *Ben gets the Omnitrix Minor Events *Each of the Gems' weapons debut Characters *Ben Tennyson *Steven Universe *Gwen Tennyson *Connie Maheswaren *Max Tennyson *Greg Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl Villains *Drones *Giant Robot Aliens Used *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Diamondhead Allusions Trivia *Connie's sword training began offscreen before this episode *Steven finds and heals Lapis Lazuli before the events of this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres